A Daughter's Revenge
by Sesshoumarus-Bunny
Summary: After her 'mother' Shahdee is killed by the Prince of Persia, Usagi is out for revenge. But will she be able to pull off the deed or will the Dahaka&the Empress get to him before her... Or... Will her heart get the better of her? THIS STORY IS NOT OVER!
1. Prologue

A Daughters Revenge

By: Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Rating: PG-13 maybe going to R in later chapters

"Mother! Who did this to you!" A blonde haired girl asked a woman with short black hair. "Damn him….. DAMN THAT PRINCE OF PERSIA!" The girl looked confused and astounded at the same time, "Who?" The woman looked at her and she gasped for air, "The one the Dahaka and the Empress want dead. Could you help me darling Usagi?"

The blonde woman ran over to her mother and led her to a chair as she took a cloth damp with warm water and gently wiped away the crusted blood away from the wounds on her mother. A knock resounded at the door and a sand creature entered, "The Empress requests your presence in the Sacrificial Chamber, Shahdee. " Watching her mother get up and throw a dagger into the forehead of the messenger, making the messenger crumble into golden sand. Shahdee looked at the other sand creatures, "Any who enter like he did will DIE as he did! Am I clear!" Looking towards her daughter after the monsters fled and offering a soft smile, "Better go see what she wants…"

A few hours passed and she began to grow increasingly worried. Her mother never took this long meeting with the Empress before. Making her way towards the Sacrificial Chambers, Usagi scaled the two massive staircases and stared at her mother's gasping form, a pool of blood forming around her. "MOTHER!" Shahdee turned her head weakly to stare at her. "U…Usagi…"

Rushing over to her and dropping to her knees in the slick blood, she leaned over her mother. Shahdee let a small smile form on her face, careful that she didn't show any of her blood stained teeth. As the light from the oil lamps struck her daughters hair creating a halo of light around her. Feeling her time was running low she raised her hand and placed it on Usagi's cheek, "I have something to tell you… I am not your mother… I found you on the shore of the island…"

Placing her index finger to her mouth, Usagi's body trembled from holding in her sobs. "I don't care, you raised me… You are my mother, blood or not. You could have left me to die but you didn't."

Watching her eyes glass over as Shahdee looked at Usagi, "You are the daughter every mother wants… Beautiful, strong, kind… I know I never told you how much you meant to me… I could never grasp to find the words to tell you… I love you… You gave me a reason to… Smile…" She grasped Usagi's hand tightly, her eyes taking on a final proud shine as she looked at her, "Never give up, and find a way off of this island so you can be free… You make me so proud my daughter…"

At that, her mother's grip slackened and her eyes drifted shut. Usagi dropped her mother's hand in shock and placed her own blood covered hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. She began to hyperventilate trying to repress from sobbing, tears spilled from her eyes as she moved her hand and let out a mourn filled wail. "Why in the Seven Realms of Hell would a Prince do this to _you_?" She screamed into the air. Two red orbs appeared in the shadows appearing to stare at the girl over that was currently Shahdee's body. "Darling Usagi... I know it is hard and her spot will never be filled by another. But you will move on. Her memory will linger in your heart and mind."

Sniffling, Usagi looked at the two orbs and lowered her head in respect, "Empress… I apologize if I disturbed you…" A soft chuckle was heard in the shadows of the room, "Do not apologize dear girl… You are in grieving it is natural to grieve over the loss of a parent.."

Covering her mother's body with a long cloth after the Empress had spoken to her, she said a silent prayer, vowing to catch her mother's killer and to avenge her mother's death. The Empress looked at Usagi and she smiled sinisterly at the girl from the shadows. "I know where your mothers killer resides…. He is on this very island, he is loose and he is armed…. Usagi! Wait!"

Usagi turned around and she growled softly, "What? I am going after him and I am going to make sure that he feels the pain that he has put me through!" She then turned on her heel and she grabbed her mother's weapons and walked off through the torch filled hallways of the Fortress of Time. Her mind only grasping one thing. Revenge.


	2. Redemption

A Daughters Revenge

By: Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Rating: PG-13 maybe going to R in later chapters

Chapter 2: A Quest For Redemption

Usagi stared hard down at her surroundings and she saw her mother everywhere she looked. Her mother's eyes held a burning passion and a scorching gaze, as if she was searching her very soul. "Mother….. Please I beg of you, help me on this quest for redemption and revenge. Lead me to your killer before the Dahaka gets to that man first. I don't care if the Dahaka comes after me…. Just as long as I can see you rest in peace." She looked up to the sky and let out a sigh when she felt the ocean breeze caress her face, she turned from the ocean view and she began her long trek after the Prince.

A Few Hours Later

Usagi growled, she had been on this quest for over three hours and when she left it was sunset. The area was darkened considerably and she would feel like a fool if she lost her footing and she plummeted to her death. "Best stop here for tonight… Don't want to fall…" She winced at the tenderness of her arm where a sand creature had hit her with its mace. "Damn that sand creature… That hurt..." She lit a small fire for herself, for warmth and to cook over. She began to cook her the scent of the reheated food emanated in the air. As soon as she reheated the food she had it down within a matter of minutes. Curling up close to the fire she fell asleep under a small blanket, weeping about her mother. Little did she know her prey that she was hunting so diligently for was closer than she thought.

The Prince saw a light of a small campfire and he went forward to go inspect. He reached the campsite and he saw a small woman who had the most peculiar hair style and hair color that he had ever seen, buns on top of her head with streamers that would probably reach her ankles and the purest gold color for her hair. The light from the fire hitting her hair made it look like it was a molten gold. What he found on her cheeks was unnerving; she had tear trails from her eyes to her chin. What reason made her cry? The Prince let go of his breath and when he slowly inhaled through his nostrils. He smelled the scent of crushed rose petals that had been left out in a clean crisp spring rain. An intoxicating scent but also addicting. Letting out a sigh of contentment at the scent and regretting it instantaneously the girl stirred and sent the Prince into defensive mode.

Usagi opened her eyes slowly and she saw a man, gasping reaching for her swords only to find that they weren't there. "Wha? Where are my mother's WEAPONS?" The Prince held up Usagi's mothers weapons, "I do believe these are what you are looking for…." Usagi felt the anger inside her churn making her bright sapphire eyes darken, "Give me my mother's weapons BACK!" The Prince stared at her cautiously, was this woman going to attack him or was she going to kill him? "Well make your move woman! Don't stand…" The Prince and Usagi looked upwards after a loud growling sound emanated and they saw the Dahaka. "God… I thought I had got rid of him." Usagi stared at the Prince and she narrowed her eyes at him, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY MOTHER!" The Prince backed up from the incensed woman, "Your mother? A woman with black hair and armor?" Clenching her fists, continuing to keep her eyes narrowed, she nodded. The Prince stood shocked, "I had no other choice… She attacked me three times…"

A war cry was heard above them and the Prince and Usagi jerked their vision upwards to see a seething Dahaka growling. Usagi blinked, her mother had warned her to never step in the Dahaka's path, for it could be dangerous. The Prince watched as the girl moved beside him her eyes trained on the Dahaka and she murmured, "Um, I think this would be a _very_ good time to RUN!" The Prince watched as the girl took off through the broken traps and pits as he commenced chase after the small slip of a girl evading the Dahaka as it came after him. Usagi grabbed the man's arm and swung him behind a curtain of water, leaving the Dahaka to seethe and roar in defeat outside of the small wall of water. Staring at the girl who rescued him, "Tell me.. What is your name?" Looking up into his eyes after breathing heavily, "My name is Usagi…."


	3. Who Are you and why did you save me?

A Daughters Revenge

By: Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Rating: PG-13 maybe going to R in later chapters

Chapter 3: Who are you and WHY did you Save me?

**Thanks to everyone who has stood by me when I had a bad case of writers block. THANK YOU! I GIVE YOU KUDOS! Hope you enjoy and please NO FLAMES! Just constructive Criticism!**

**Last chapter: **Usagi opened her eyes and she saw a man, she gasped and she reached for her swords only to find that they weren't there. "Wha? Where are my mother's WEAPONS?" The Prince held up Usagi's mothers weapons, "I do believe these are what you are looking for…." Usagi felt the anger inside her churn making her bright sapphire eyes darken, "Give me my mother's weapons BACK!" The Prince stared at her cautiously, was this woman going to attack him or was she going to kill him? "Well make your move woman! Don't stand……" The Prince and Usagi looked upwards and they saw the Dahaka. "God… I thought I had got rid of him." Usagi stared at the Prince and she recognized him, " YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY MOTHER!" The Prince backed up, "Your mother? Woman with black hair and armor?" Usagi looked at him incredulously and she nodded. The Prince stood shocked, "She attacked me…. I am sorry I truly am…" A war cry was heard above them and the Prince and Usagi stared upwards to see a seething Dahaka growling. Usagi blinked, her mother had warned her to never step in the Dahaka's path, for it could be dangerous. The Prince watched as the girl moved beside him. Usagi stared at the Dahaka and she murmured, "Um, I think this would be a _very_ good time to RUN!" The Prince watched as the girl took off expertly through the traps and he commenced chase as the Dahaka came after him. Usagi saw the Dahaka run after the Prince and she grabbed the Princes arm and she swung him close to her behind a curtain of water. The Prince collapsed and he stared at the girl who rescued him, "Tell me.. What is your name?" Usagi stared back panting, "Usagi…."

ANYWAYS! Onto CHAP 3!

Chapter 3: Who are you and WHY did you Save me?

Usagi sputtered when water hit her face, "Wha? Whats going on?" The Prince looked at her and smacked his forehead, "You passed out after we dived in here to get away from the Dahaka…"

Usagi just blinked and she stretched, while she stretched her back popped and cracked, "I really need to get that checked out…"

Prince just stared and grabbed her swords while she was preoccupied, and hid them, "Why did you save me? I am your enemy!"

Usagi glared, "For one. Give me back my swords or else… two I told myself that id get revenge for my mother by MY HANDS not the Dahaka's grubby paws! Three! Maybe just maybe I could help you change my fate and help bring back my mother!"

Prince just stared, "you cannot bring back the dead!"

Usagi stood up, "YES I CAN! I WILL BRING HER BACK! I WANT HER BACK!"

Prince grabbed her shoulders and shook them harshly, "Did you addle your brains? The dead are permanently gone!"

Usagi screamed, "YOU CHANGED YOUR FATE! YOU UNLEASHED THE SANDS OF TIME! YOU REPAIRED IT! WHY CANT I HAVE MY MOTHER BACK?"

Prince looked away as he slapped Usagi, "You are hysterical… Maybe the Empress will do something…."

Usagi clutched her cheek and she snarled, "She cant do anything if she's in the process of making the Sands of Time! And she's the one who sent my mother on the quest to her doom!"

Prince stared at her, "She wants me dead?"

Usagi looked at him, "Nah… YA THINK? She wants me dead too now that my mothers out of the way! My mother was the only one that could save me… and now that she's gone…. I'm as good as dead and in my grave."

Prince shook his head, "If I knew that… I would have stopped…"

Usagi quickly wipes away her tears, "well we have to activate the gate if were going back to the past… Heal and lets go"

Prince watches her activate the gate and he drinks some water, "Are you ready?"

Usagi looked at him, "I'm as ready as I can ever be…." She stared at the water fall and a tear fell from her eye, 'Mother… If I should fall for him….Forgive me….Ill bring you back…..I Swear my life on it…"

Prince gently grabbed her arm and lead her towards the sand gate, "It'll be ok.. I promise…."

Usagi stepped into the sand gate and watched as her world went from dank and gray to bright and golden , she ran to a distant corner and got sick, all of that crying had done her in.

Prince turned his head and inwardly winced as the girl got sick, "You ok?"

Usagi wiped her mouth shakily and she washed her hands under the fountain and she cupped her hands afterwards and rinsed her mouth out, "I'm fine… uck… I hate getting

sick…"

Prince smiled softly, "don't feel bad… I haven't ate in a while… I'm too hungry to be sick."

Usagi gasped, "Why didn't you say so? I have food!"

Prince's jaw dropped, "What kind of f-f-food?"

Usagi smiled, "Rice with Indian curry, a bit of chicken, some roasted fish, and some hard tack.. We can make a fire to heat this up if you want…"

Prince nodded fastly, "Yes please!"

Usagi chuckled and made a fire to reheat all of the foods, she watched the prince scarf down all the food, "Wasn't hungry was you?"

Prince glared sharply and growled when she reached for the rice, "back off I'm starved here!"

Usagi grabs some of the rice, "and you forget who gave it to you! IM HUNGRY TOO!"

Prince snapped at her hand and got smacked with a stick, "HEY!"

Usagi waved the stick at him, "Don't get grouchy or I will never feed you again!"

Prince finished his food off and he belched, "Ooh… That's good… That is the best food I have ever had in ages! Now to get to the throne room!"

Usagi then chuckled, "oh you wont be able to make those long wall runs oh Prince of Chubsia! You have to rest for a bit and digest the food…"

Prince growled and sat back down. She was right after all… he'd end up falling on his rear and hurting his ego and pride. "you're right…"

Usagi smiled, "I knew I was right… A woman's always right about what they feed their man…"

Prince face dropped and he yawned, "Can I get some rest?"

Usagi nodded, "Use my knapsack as a pillow"

Prince grinned, "can I cuddle to you for warmth?"

A loud slap was heard through out the Castle of Time, Those who heard it winced and felt some small pity for the poor soul who was slapped by the daughter of Shahdee.

Prince held his cheek and growled softly, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Usagi shook her hand, "PERVERT!"

Prince glared, "Pervert? I'm not the one who groped my REAR!"

Usagi blushed and glared back, "THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Prince moves his face close to hers, "Accident my ass!"

A sand creature group had formed near the waterfall to see the hilarious antics, well... It was hilarious to them... Not to the people arguing.

The lone brave sand creature shouted to the arguing pair, "SHUT IT ALREADY! YOU FIGHT LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!"

Usagi and Prince turned their heads at the sand creature and they shouted in unison, "SHUT UP!"

The sand creatures snickered and walked off to go talk to each other about certain arguments and fights.

The Prince grabbed usagi and planned to toss her, when she turned around and they clocked their heads together and their lips locked accidentally.

Their lips stayed connected until they realized that they were kissing, they ripped apart and they sputtered, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! I WOULD NEVER KISS YOU!

NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! NOT IF YOU WERE THE LAST WOMAN/MAN ON EARTH!" They glared at each other and growled out, "SHUT UP!"

They sat on opposite sides of the room and they occasionally glared at each other daring for one another to move.

The sand creatures smacked their foreheads and continued on with their patrol, thinking on how naive the pair was and how they fought would make them fail in the end on their

opposite missions against Fate. But... Could they deny Cupids power along with Destinys? The Sand Creatures made a bet, that the pair would kiss and make up or that they would

part their ways...

**THE PAIRING/S? EMAIL ME OR COMMENT ON A POSSIBLE PAIRING! IF I GET NONE THIS WILL BE A PRINCE/USAGI FIC!**

**Im sorry its so short! I'm over coming my bad bout with writers block! Forgive me!**


	4. Slight Tension!

A Daughters Revenge

By: Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Rating: PG-13 maybe going to R in later chapters

Chapter 4: Slight Tension on the Way to the Throne room!

**Thanks to everyone who has stood by me when I had a bad case of writers block. THANK YOU! I GIVE YOU KUDOS! Hope you enjoy and please NO FLAMES! Just constructive Criticism!**  
Thanks to: Ren Tsukino, koldy thank you for the kind comments! And a BIG thanks to Flame Ivy Moon!

sailor veggie: this is a crossover with Prince of Persia Warrior Within and Sailor Moon… I done this out of favourtism for the game and my fav. Anime!

**Last chapter: Usagi and the Prince were arguing over food and an accidental kiss, what other hijacks could happen now?**

ANYWAYS! Onto CHAP 4!

Chapter 4: Slight Tension on the way to the Throne room!

Usagi growled when she stood up dusting her skirt off, and she grabbed her swords and she stood near the waterfall. "COME ON!"

Prince growled and he stood up and he walked after her, "Do you know who I am? I am the!"  
Usagi slapped the back of his head and mocks him, "The Prince of Persia! I've heard you enough already!"  
Prince growled and walked faster, Usagi matched his pace evenly, when he sped up she sped up.

Usagi growled and mowed down a pair of sand creatures, "I've had it with Princes that think they are better than everyone and that they can take down anything! HINT HINT!"  
Prince snarled and he shoved Usagi into a wall, "Better a Prince than a PRISSY ASS GRABBER!"  
Usagi screamed in rage and tackled Prince onto the ground, "I APOLOGIZED FOR THAT! YOU POMPOUS ASSHOLE!"

Prince flipped her onto the ground and held her fists above her head, "I DON'T CARE! SHUT UP YOU WHINY LITTLE!"  
Usagi yelled at him tears in her eyes, "GO AHEAD SAY IT! I DON'T CARE! SAY IT! **SAY IT**!"  
Prince stopped and he looked at her, he let her go and she ran from him to the hourglass room behind a heavy door, "Usagi… I'm sorry!"  
Usagi shouted back, " Yeah right! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
Prince used the switch and opened the door and grabbed Usagi who was taken by surprise, "I apologize…. You are right I am selfish… I am trying to save my own self while others are hurt by my actions….Like you….. I killed your mother, which hurt you… I am sorry…"  
Usagi gasped, "I know you didn't mean it… but Kaileena…. She always hurt me…"  
A mysterious giggle surrounded the hourglass chamber, "Oh dear Usagi…. The Empress has informed me that your wretch of a mother has died… Oh that is too bad! NOW YOU SHALL BE MY SERVANT!"  
Prince stood in front of Usagi, "She will not be your servant!"  
Usagi trembled, "That's Kaileena…. She's deadlier than she looks!"  
Kaileena laughed and she slid off of the ladder from the top of the hourglass almost filled with the Sands Of Time, "Now…. You are wishing to see the Empress I presume?"  
Prince nodded, "I have come to rectify the mistakes with her…"  
Kaileena looked at him, "too bad you didn't come over two hours ago…. She locked her doors… and you have to have them open to see her….you have to go through the Mechanical Tower and the Garden Tower to get the water in the moat to move… then the doors will be open and you can speak to the Empress… Until then go to the towers and activate them. Take this sword, it will serve as a key to unlock the paths to the individual towers, and take your little companion too…"  
Usagi shivered and pressed against Prince frightened, "Please… take the sword and lets go!"  
Prince grabbed the sword and they left to the entry hall, "ok now how to activate it…."  
Usagi grabbed the sword from Prince and stuck it in the lock and shoved it forward, "Turn the lever to the East!"  
Prince grabbed onto the lever and turned the handle to the east, "Is this to the Garden Tower?"  
Usagi nodded, "yes… the one to the West is the one to the Mechanical tower…" She handed him back his sword and she began to climb up the walls and crags after Prince to the Garden Tower…….

**Next chapter: Garden Tower and the Water Maiden **

**Pairings: Prince/Usagi or unless some one mentions otherwise…..**

**Please review! No flames just constructive criticism!**


	5. Garden Tower and Water Maiden

A Daughters Revenge

By: Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Rating: PG-13 maybe going to R in later chapters

Chapter 5: Garden Tower and Water Maiden

**Thanks to everyone who has stood by me when I had a bad case of writers block. THANK YOU! I GIVE YOU KUDOS! Hope you enjoy and please NO FLAMES! Just constructive Criticism!**  
Thanks to: Ren Tsukino, koldy thank you for the kind comments! And a BIG thanks to Flame Ivy Moon!

Syuuria: I don't know who Kratos and Laharl are… Plus I've been receiving emails to put the pairing as Prince/Usagi ever since last night… My beta reader wants it too! And if I don't she'll KILL ME!

**Last chapter: Usagi and the Prince began their mission to activate the Towers, will love bloom between the two or will the spark of a relationship go cold and they never love at all?**

ANYWAYS! Onto CHAP 5!

Chapter 5: Garden Tower and Water Maiden

**WARNING: SLIGHT CITRUS CONTENT! WITH SOME FLUFFYNESS IN THE MIX TOO!**

Usagi stood inside of the tower and she gasped, "So beautiful….I was NEVER allowed here….PHEW! I need a bath…."

Prince had a hopeful look on his face, and then he sniffed the air, "I guess I need one too…. The musky scent of a man is now too much even for ME to stand…. And I'm a man!"

Usagi chuckled, and her face became serious, "I'm going to be on the other side of this gazebo… I swear I will knock you for a LOOP!"

Prince raised his hands in defence, "I'm gonna be over here! And if YOU peek…. Well its not gonna be pretty!"

Usagi laughed, "Really? What are you going to do?"

Prince smirked, "Oh wouldn't you like to know…. Now GET I'm undressing!"

Usagi whistled and then cat-called, "Oh yeah! TAKE IT **_AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL_** OFF!"

Prince blushed, "I'm not watching you undress… WHOA! Have some decency woman!"

Usagi giggled tantalizingly, "Well decency was tossed out of the window when I saw you…" she smacked her hands over her mouth and she finished undressing with a crimson

blush staining her cheeks.

Prince raised his eyebrows in mid-shock, 'wait…. Does that mean…. She likes me? NAAAAH! Can't be…. Unless…..' a semi-evil smirk spread across his face.

Usagi mentally berated herself as she sat in the cool calming water, 'WHY IN THE WORLD DID I SAY THAT? …….ooh on the other hand though…. This water is calming,

just like his touch…. WAIT A MINUTE HE KILLED MOM! But I love his touch…. There's something in his touch that makes my senses go WILD!'

Prince washed his body clean and he dove under the water to rinse his hair of the soap, when he resurfaced he heard a soft feminine sigh, 'What the?' , he carefully swam over to

where Usagi was bathing and what he saw astounded him.

(Don't worry fan girls! His time is coming after this post for the guys )

Usagi's hair was entwined in her fingers and around her limbs, soap was gently being massaged into her scalp and dripping off of her hands onto her breasts and cascading down

her waist until the suds hit the water. Her legs were pressed in a kneeling position and they were a creamy milk color and silky smooth.

Prince swam away in a hurry creating noise, alerting Usagi to movement and putting her on guard, she moved quickly and silently through the water like a skilled assassin, what

she saw blew her mind… her LOGICAL part of her mind.

Prince was washing his muscular body with a finesse that blew Usagi's mind. She watched as the soap cascaded down his chest , down to his waist hitting the water making a

blanket hiding a certain part that Usagi wished wasn't blanketed. When he began to wash his hair, she began to drool, his biceps were flexing and bulging, the tattoo on his right

arm was making her think that tattoos weren't so bad after all.

Usagi let out a sigh of ecstasy and she clapped her hands over her mouth BUT it was TOO late! The Prince had already saw her!

Prince dived under the water and he grabbed his pants and pulled them on quickly, "I thought I told you not to look!"

Usagi grinned slyly, "Oh I wasn't looking…. I was ADMIRING!"

A sand creature who was watching what happened but had enough decency to blush piped in, "He was watching you bathe too Miss!"

Usagi's jaw dropped, "Almighty non perverted prince my ASS!"

Prince smirked, "Oh I wasn't watching.. I was **_ADMIRING_**!"

Usagi sweat dropped, "Oh shut it you…." she got dressed in a flash and walked over to Prince and kissed him firmly on the lips, "So did ya like the show?"

Prince nodded dumbly, he was entranced by her kisses.

Usagi giggled, and she pressed her body closer to his, she entwined one of her arms around his waist and the other in his hair and smirked, "and if you be a good boy the rest of

the way… I MIGHT just give you another show…. But if you are a BAD boy… I MIGHT do something else to you… It might be painful.. OR it might be PLEASUREABLE…… you

choose hunky boy…."

Prince leaned in for a kiss but found empty air, "wha?" he saw Usagi running to a ladder, 'THAT MINX! SHES MINE! I will tame her and marry her! I will put her in her place

and show her who's who!' Prince ran off after Usagi to continue in their mission to activate the towers…………..

Next chapter: Return to the Present and another not so pleasant meeting with the Dahaka!

Paring: PRINCE/USAGI!


	6. Water Maiden's Activation

**A Daughters Revenge**

**By: Sesshoumarus-Bunny**

**Rating: PG-13 maybe going to R in later chapters**

**Chapter 6: Water Maiden's Activation**

**Authors note: I am SO sorry for the four year wait on this update, I am so glad that I finally got to replay a PoP game otherwise**

**this story would have been lost to the Sands of Time... **

**Chapter Six: Water Maiden's Activation**

**As the duo ran through the hallways of the fortress on the Island of Time, something kept nagging at the Prince. If this girl beside him was the daughter of Shadee, the woman he had fought to save Kaileena, why was she helping him? Did she have a bigger motive than he suspected?**

**He had narrowed his sapphire blue eyes at the blondes retreating back as she leapt over a chasm and landed hard on her knees. He slid down from a long run against a wall that was littered with vines. His temper was getting the best of him trying to figure out who she was and how she was the daughter of a dispached enemy was one thing, but with the Dahaka after them both... It irritated him more and he snapped.**

**"Why in the hell are you even here... All I know is your name and that you are the daughter of an enemy that I dispatched!" He watched her stand slowly and look at him with a fire in her eyes, "That is none of your concern... My past is my past, no one else's. Now if you would move, we could continue on to the activation of the first tower!"**

**The Prince grabbed the womans upper arms with vice like grips and he pinned her to the wall, "Tell me now! I am tired of your insolence!"**

**She turned her head to the side, determined not to look at him, she had to comply to his command. He was a prince, she a mere commoner... "I was told that I was found on a shipwreck here on the island... And that mother... Shahdee... Found me... She raised me, taught me to fight... Told me that life was too precious to throw away and that she would protect me the best that she could... I was forbidden to even leave my room... By the order of the Empress, I defied her as I got older... I snuck up to where the water maiden was..."**

**He watched her eyes shut tightly as if she was suffering from a lapse of memory, "What happened?"**

**"I... I don't remember much... Just looking at the statue and then to the moon because I saw it's reflection in a pool of water... And I don't remember other than being locked in my mothers quarters... I remember an argument between her and Kaileena... It was over me... The Empress was not happy... The order was to ensure that I never saw the moonlight again..."**

**The Prince crossed his arms, releasing her. Her story was a bit far-fetched, but he had been through enough things to understand that every story had validity. "And why did she name you Usagi?"**

**"I never did ask her... I asked her what it meant and she said someone that was a good friend of hers said it meant rabbit or bunny... I dropped it after that..."**

**He began looking at her unusual hairstyle and touched the vibrant golden strands with his fingers, "Your hair color is rare... But it is breath takingly beautiful... But the length... What if we run into the Dahaka again? You could be caught..."**

**Usagi's eyes shifted downwards, she knew what he had said was true. She had to cut her hair to ensure her safety, she grasped the handle of a knife of a fallen sandcreature that she had taken it from and grasped one of her streamers of hair. Clenching her eyes shut and with a single fluid movement she cut through the hair, she repeated the process. Looking at the Prince she sighed, "Shall we continue on?"**

**Moving through the gardens was no easy task, but they accomplished the feat anyways. As they reached where the water maiden statue that was not flowing water the Prince cursed. **

**The Prince went about climbing up to go rotate the switch to turn the water on, he jumped from the last beam over to the platform where the switch was and looked down after rotating the switch turning on the water. He watched Usagi turn around and look at the statue with what appeared to be a look of longing as she heard the sound of falling water, 'What in the world is she doing?'**

**Usagi stared up at the beautiful statue of a woman holding a vase of water upon her shoulder that appeared to dumping the contents of the vase out, which in the case was supposed to be water. The woman had a kind face, that much she could tell from the sculpture. Wavy hair as if it was the ocean, a thin strapped dress was upon this sculpture. The falling water amazed her and transfixed her at the soft rushing sound and the small rainbow like prisms glinting off the mist as the water fell.**

**Giving a contented sigh she continued to watch the water pour from the statue, keeping her in awe. Whether she was imagining things from sleep deprivation or her imagination she could have swore she saw the beautiful statue smile at her and hear a warm feminine voice whisper, "Welcome back Princess..."**

**Princess? She was no princess... She was a nobody, used to being someone elses shoulder to cry on... But a princess? No... Suddenly, a warm callused hand gripped her shoulder breaking her from her reverie, shaking her head hard blinking, she stared up at the statue that held a calm complacent look. No smile was upon the statues carved face. She turned around and looked at the Prince.**

**"Are you alright? You frightened me there..." She nodded and gazed back at the beautiful Water Maiden statue with a smile upon her face, "It's just so beautiful... I could stay here forever..."**

**All doubts about this woman being a danger to him were fleeing his mind, how he wished that gaze was towards him so he could see how soft her eyes were. His wish came true as she looked at him with an unbridled tenderness, their moment was cut short as he saw the door to another sand portal. "Usagi, back track and go to the switch room, wait for me there."**

**"No, I am not being left alone! I am coming with you!" The Prince cupped his large hand over her cheek, "The Dahaka hunts me relentlessly in the present... I do not want to lose you if he chases me..."**

**"I know he hunts you... I will be safe... I may be a girl, but I can handle myself... I'll just throw water on him if he gets too close!" **

**The Prince laughed, if only her suggestion were that simple to accomplish as a task. Usagi pouted, she scrunched her forehead up and crossed her arms, "What's so funny?" The Prince waved her off and took off towards the switch room laughing. She took off after him and slid into the room, the switches were pressed and the sand portal was active and she stood back. **

**Fear was upon her expressive face and she took a deep breath as she stepped into the portal. Landing hard on the ground she looked up at the dark sky, "Gods... I forgot how dark the sky was in the present... This place is so colorless..."**

**The Prince helped her up and looked at the curtain of water that was their only safety from the Dahaka in this place. They both walked out and made their way where the Water Maiden statue was, only to see a vast expanse of thin air and rubble. They were surely in trouble. They were cornered, what if the Dahaka came after them now? Where would they go?**

**Usagi backed against the stone wall and whimpered, "Perhaps it was a bad idea to come... We're cornered..." The Prince's eyes darkened, she was right, this situation screamed of despair. Surely the Dahaka would sense their distress. "Calm down... When I have to wall run, you will have to be on my back. Or do you wish to learn how to wall run?"**

**Her blue eyes darted nervously to the door across the courtyard of rubble and air and she looked to the Prince, "I don't think it would be wise to have me on your back when you run across those walls... I'd weigh you down, and two it would take too long for me to jump off. Even if we had the distance away from that beast, we both know how far and fast it is."**

**He nodded at her statements, again she had several valid points. "Are you a fast learner? Do you learn things by watching and then doing it or by writing?"**

**"I can learn by both." She took great pride at how she could learn so swiftly, she may have hated learning but she was smart. **

**"Good. Now watch, I am going to run over to that ledge over there and back so you can watch the motions of how I do it." The Prince ran across the wall back and forth to let her see how he accomplished this near impossible feat. Usagi stood there, memorizing how his footsteps fell across the wall, how he held himself and the position of how to wall run.**

**The Prince stood on the other side of the chasm and motioned for her to cross, he watched her get a running head start and he placed his hand over the medallion on his armor that held small minute amounts of the Sands of Time. If she messed up and started to plummet to her certain doom he would press the medallion to save her life and rewind time. She placed her left foot forward and began to run across the wall towards him, her face showing pure determination as she ran towards him. **

**She slid down the wall towards him and landed and gave him a weary smile. Ominous rumbling came from the hall that they had just exited and they ignored it. Until a black tendril whipped infront of Usagi's face and snatched a Crowmaster out of the air and towards the same doorway that they had exited. **

**Whirling around they saw the Dahaka and both ran towards the ladder that was near the platform, as they slid down the ladder Usagi looked up at the platform they had vacated and saw the stone go from a golden yellow to a slate grey. She leapt off the ladder not caring about the last three rungs and took off down the hallway. Both she and the Prince ran across the walls grasping onto ropes and flinging themselves farther to get away from the mythical beast of destruction.**

**The vegetation in the present was unruly and unkempt, they both ran for their lives while stumbling upon vines and roots. Usagi screamed as she fell onto the stone hard, the Dahaka less than twenty feet and closing in upon her. The Prince backtracked towards her and kicked a sand creature towards the beast hoping to get enough time to pick her up and start to run again. The distraction worked momentarily as he reached down pulling Usagi up and began to run with her once more. "Come on where is the portal room!" He cried out in desparation, Usagi grasped his hand and pulled him towards a doorway, "This way! I remember the way!" **

**Their lungs burned from the short intakes of oxygen. But adrenaline was not letting them slow down, their lives were at stake and they could not afford to risk it. They darted through the darkened corridors, his dark tanned skin and her pale skin a stark color contrast against the now greying stone. The Dahaka was closing in and fast. **

**Usagi gave a strangled cry of joy as she saw the familiar watery doorway, that was enough for her legs to move just a bit faster. The Prince never looked backwards as the stone darkened further, he wrapped a muscled arm around the blonde woman's waist and leapt forward into the portal room. Ignoring the water that had splashed upon them, he knew they were safe when he heard the Dahaka's roar of fury.**

**He activated the switches and they looked at the brilliant gold sand that was the portal to the past and then to each other. They stepped into the portal right after one another and slumped down exhaustedly, feeling safe from the Dahaka in this timeline. The Prince looked at Usagi and pulled her against his side, "I apologize if that frightened you..."**

**She looked up at him and gave a shaky smile, "I thank you for saving me... If you hadn't heard me then I... I..." She shut her eyes fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill, it wasn't proper to cry in front of royalty as she was taught. But damn her if she didn't start weeping openly. **

**"You know, I don't care if you cry or not... That was quite a fright you had back there... I don't blame you if you do cry..." He smiled down at her warmly as she looked up at him with tears trickling down her cheeks. "See if it was a few years ago... I would be doing the same thing you are doing, fighting to not cry.."**

**"R...Really?" She collapsed against him crying when she saw him nod, so even Princes do cry... He turned slightly so he could wrap his arms around her and pat her back, "Come on... Think about it... You're alive... Rejoice..." **

**"But I can never pay you back for your kindness in saving me!"**

**"It was nothing... It was the only thing I would have done anyways... I've grown quite fond of you..."**

**She flushed a bright pink and preoccupied herself with wiping her eyes and washing her face off, "I have grown fond of you as well Prince... But still I owe you..."**

**He raised a free hand silencing her, "No you do not. After all... If it wasn't for you, I would have ran past that hallway... You saved my ass more times than you know..." He gave her a small grin, "Besides, you know you couldn't bear the thought of living without me... I'm just too handsome..."**

**She began to giggle, "Handsome you are... But over confidant you are as well..." She looked at him seriously and sighed, "Why do you let me continue to follow you... And I know it isn't because I know my way about here..."**

**His eyes softened as he looked at her, "Because... The enemy of my enemy is my friend..."**


	7. Mechanical Tower and The Empress of Time

**A Daughters Revenge**

**By: Sesshoumarus-Bunny**

**Rating: PG-13 maybe going to R in later chapters**

**Chapter 7: Mechanical Tower Blow Ups and The Empress of Time!**

**Authors note: I am slowly replaying PoP:WW and I realized something... I really need to rewrite the beginning chapters.. They are so lax and so horrid... My writing skills have improved since I started this story and I want to prove it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON NOR PRINCE OF PERSIA! The idea of this story however is mine!**

**Chapter 7: Mechanical Tower Blow Ups And The Empress of Time!**

Usagi had motioned for the Prince to move on forward back to the Central Access Chamber as she stooped to wrap a makeshift bandage around her forearm from where she was shoved forward from the Prince to save her from a dagger that was flying through the air. She had enough scrapes and bruises to make it look like she had sparred with her mother and had klutz attacks left and right.

She instinctively touched the leather band that was around her neck, there were small intricate flowers and birds that were embedded into the leather. It had taken Shahdee three months of off and on work to complete the make shift choker for her daughter. Her mother wasn't bad... She was only a dog to the Empress and a servant to the timeline.

Walking down the hallway and past the gossimer curtain she saw the Prince had scaled down the rock wall safely. She took another step and saw a flash of red on the ground, Kaileena... Kneeling and crawling on her belly, ignoring the sharp pain from her forearm and thighs from scraping on the sharp rocks she crept to the edge to hear their conversation.

Kaileena looked at the Prince and almost rolled her eyes with irritation, where there was one the other would be not too far behind. She took a quick look around for the daughter of Shahdee, when she saw a flash of blonde on the stone precipice she inwardly smirked. Quickly turning her face into an emotionless mask she turned to the Prince. "Oh, it's you"

"You seem surprised to see me."

"Surprised only that you insist on prolonging the inevitable."

"Why did you help me?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I guess half because you remind me of the Empress. Or who I wish she could be."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you, she knows her own fate. She has seen it in the timeline. But where you fight it, she has submitted. She accepts it. They say knowledge is power, but I say it is a poison. Knowing the date and manner of her own death torments her. The closer it draws, the greater her pain."

"And you wish she would fight her fate, like me?"

"Maybe it would give her something to live for."

"You said that was only half the reason. What's the other half?"

"I have known my whole life that what is written in the Timeline cannot be changed, yet something inside me wants you to succeed."

"And do you think I will?"

"No. But I admire you for trying."

She handed the Prince her long carved sword.

"Thank you," he responded, then, "Your name, I haven't even asked your name I've been so... Busy... Usagi mentioned it once but I have forgotten your name.."

"It's Kaileena," she replied, and then almost sadly, "You should go, the Hourglass is more than half empty. You haven't much time."

The Prince turned away after watching the woman walk away with a look of longing on his face. Perhaps the Empress wasn't such a bad person after all... Usagi had scaled down the rock wall and walked up to the Prince, she had to keep quiet that she heard the Prince's and Kaileena's conversation to herself. "Lets go... The sooner we get the Mechanical tower activated the better."

Her voice sounded acidic, she hadn't meant that tone. Was she getting jealous over her mothers killer talking to another woman? Damn her to the lowest bowel of Hell if she was. The Prince looked at her in astonishment, he had never heard such malice in her voice in quite a while. What had gotten into her? Perhaps she realized how dire their situations were? He didn't understand.

When he snapped out of his reverie she was already ascending the rockwall to the Mechanical Tower doorway. 'What has gotten into her...' he clambered up after her and grabbed her arm after he caught up with the blonde woman-child. She gave a cry of pain and kicked him, reeling from the blow to his abdomin he saw her arm. He saw bruising that would match his finger patterns from where he had grabbed her and pinned her in his tyrade earlier. Certain it was on both arms he stepped forward to check, but stopped when she took off running.

He took off after her, "Wait! Stop! What is wrong with you?" He caught up with her and encircled a muscular arm around her waist. Whirling her around he looked into her cornflower blue eyes that were rimmed with tears, "I am sorry to have bruised you... I do not mean to cause you pain."

She stayed silent and looked around, "We're outside..." The Prince looked around and she was correct, they were indeed outdoors again. Usagi opened her mouth and the ground began to rumble, "I hope thats not who I think that is!"

A Brute crashed through the door, sending chunks of wood and stone flying every direction. The Prince shielded his eyes from the onslaught with his forearm. He looked at his unconcious partner with a small lump that was forming on her forehead and he clenched his fists. Either wood or stone had hit her forehead and knocked her out. He was hoping it was a small stone or a small hefty piece of wood. Quickly he scooped her up in a bridal carry and ran over to a corner and deposited her gently. Turning around he saw the beast looking for him and he stepped forward.

Despite its enormous size the Brute was quick to run and strike down as the Prince took up his courage and moved forward to probe for weakness. A foot stamped and shook the ground then a meaty hook floored him with a gasp. Rolling aside, the Prince ran between its legs to stay clear of the powerful arms. He had to keep this monstrocity away from her! Temporarily searching for its prey the Brute swung its fists uselessly. The Prince was already at work behind, slashing his blade at the calves of the monstrous legs, spurts of blood spraying on each determined blow. The creature roared and turned about on the spot, stamping hard, but the Prince rolled between its legs once again and kept up his attack on its rear. Temporarily exhausted, the Brute went down on one knee.

The Prince took this chance to jump onto its leg and up over its back. The head was sure to be a more taxing target. His sword hammered down on the thick round dome of its skull with a hollow ring at each strike, as if the creature were made partly of stone. It reached up for the pest, thick paws scrabbling to pluck the Prince away. To buy time he unleashed the Eye of the Storm and kept up his furious assault. Sparks, debris, and blood flew at each battered blow until, with both hands raised, he plunged his sword down hard to the neck of the beast and it shattered to dust with a last fading roar.

He ran over to the unconcious woman and then looked to the door, kneeling he wiped the dust and dirt off of her face. "I will be back... I promise... I have to go activate this last tower..."

An hour later, the Prince limped back out onto the platform where his partner was still laying. He looked up and saw a trio of Raiders and he growled, "I tire of you!" He dispatched them quickly and moved to rouse his partner. He knew his hands were cold from all the ice cold steel he had touched and he placed them on the back of her neck. She gave a loud intake of air and her eyes fluttered open, "What... Where...Where are we?"

"The Mechanical Tower opening... You got knocked unconcious..." She started to get up with a groan, "Wait! You shouldnt get up yet!" Her blue eyes locked onto his, "We have to activate the tower still. Lets go..."

"We don't need to activate it."

"And why not?"

"Already activated it." He watched her slump down, "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing! I have been nothing but extra weight to you! That's what is wrong!"

The Prince crossed his arms, "There is more... Spill it." he watched her dainty hands clench into tight fists he knew there was a blow up coming on her behalf, and sure enough it came, "You are what the problem is! First my mother dies by your hand! Second, I ran all over this bloody damn fortress attempting to help you; and then finding out that you don't need my help or assistance! That you can do this all on your own. Thirdly, How DARE you toy with my heart!"

The Prince cut her off, "Toy with your heart?" He was met with a glare towards him, her eyes looking like the deepest blue sapphires in his fathers treasure vault, "Silence while I am speaking! Yes toy with my heart! All you have been doing is looking at me with those eyes that glitter like ocean water, give me a charming smile and tease me!" The Prince opened his mouth again and was silenced once more by that heated glare, "And I heard you talking with KAILEENA." She spat the name out as if it were a foul drink, "I also saw the glance you gave her as she walked off! What is it that she does that I do not do! Sashay my hips like a common whore! Or wear a dress that makes her seem like a spoiled harlot at a harem!"

His eyes widened, that was her problem? Mere jealousy over another woman? He couldn't help but laugh, the matter for her attitude was so trivial! He looked at her and his laughter died when he saw her crestfallen face, and it hit him... She was serious... A blur of pale colored flesh whirled in the air and a loud crack eminated, she struck him across the cheek. Her eyes were even more tear filled and her voice crackled from emotion, "How dare you... You have no idea the hell she put my mother and I through..." The Prince looked at her, he saw truth in her eyes but more hurt that he had laughed at her. He grabbed her hand that had struck his cheek tenderly and turned it palm up, "No I have no idea... I did not mean to offend you either..."

She looked at him and her rage abated as he tenderly grabbed her hand, there was something about this man that she could forgive... But her mother... She vowed vengence against this man for killing her mother, "Your highness... There is something I must tell you..." Her heart jumped in her throat when she saw his eyes look into hers, "I vowed vengence for my mothers death...But I realized something... You aren't to blame... You didn't ask her to come after you... The Empress sent her after you..."

They re-entered the Central Activation chamber and scaled down the rock wall. Landing on the solid floor they walked forward engaged in small chat to go see the Empress and stop the creation of the Sands.

The Throne Room's doors were bound to be open, they did do what Kaileena instructed them to do. It was time to have their appointments with the Empress. They were ready to jump across to the fountain basin at the head of the passage to the Hourglass Chamber when without warning a terrible demon dropped down and barred their way.

"The Dahaka! It has learned to find me in the Past."

As the shocked Prince prepared to face his relentless enemy, the sinister masked creature appeared behind him and advanced with menace.

"I don't have time for this!" said the Prince. Usagi looked at the Prince and then to the Masked Creature, "Who or What is that thing!" "I don't know but I can safely say it is with the Dahaka!''

The Dahaka leaped towards them and bellowed as it landed, shaking its fists. The Prince ran headlong, past the masked creature. The Dahaka snaked out its tentacles. As the Prince fell with a cry, it snatched up instead the mysterious being, lashing it through the air and absorbing it into its belly with a flash of light and mighty roar of triumph. Temporarily sated, it bounded away with a growl, leaving the Prince and his companion to make sense of what they had just seen.

Usagi ran over to the Prince and helped him up, "If that was one of the Dahaka's minions... Why did the Dahaka absorb it?" the Prince looked confused, "I... I do not know... " A shiver ran down her spine and she looked towards the doorway that lead to the Hourglass Chamber, "Perhaps it simply missed?" The Prince looked to his companion that shivered and wrapped her in a comforting embrace, "I do not think it simply missed me, I fell remember... It snatched that Masked Creature and absorbed it. His prime target is me... He could have grabbed me and simply ran... But the Dahaka didn't..."

They continued on their way to the Hourglass Chamber, shaken up still from their encounter with the Dark Hand of Fate in this time. They approached the Hourglass and watched the Sands trickle steadily into the damnable object. The soft click of heels made them turn around, Kaileena looked at the Hourglass with them a sad expression on her face.

"Time is running low," said the Prince. "You ready?" She made no answer. He turned away. She followed. "I've been thinking, Usagi and Kaileena. There is little for you both on this Island. And there will be less still once I've stood before your mistress."

They mounted the curved sweeping steps to the Throne Room. "Come with me to Babylon!" he urged. "You'll both have a chance to begin a new life, free from the evils of this place." Usagi's eyes brightened at the prospect of leaving this island and going with the Babylon with the Prince. Kaileena on the other hand still looked depressed and forlorn. She looked aside and spoke quietly. "I am sorry Prince, but I cannot take you up on your offer." Kaileena walked away through the massive doors to the Throne Room

Usagi's face went to one of confusion and the Prince mirrored her expression with his own. "What in the world could she mean... Shes a servant like I am your Highness... Perhaps she doesn't want to leave her home?" The Prince stood in a grim silence, why would one jump at his offer but the other not. It troubled his thoughts. They took a last refreshing drink at a water basin to hand, then followed after Kaileena to seek audience with the Empress of Time. Not without some apprehension.

Usagi looked at the non sand swirled ground, something was off. "Your Highness... Remember when you dispatched the Empress' minions and they sometimes faded to that golden sand?" He nodded at her, "Yes... Why..." Usagi grabbed his arm, "This might be a trap... There is none of that golden sand swirling about... I have a VERY bad feeling about this my Prince..." The Prince crossed his arms, she brought up valid points. "We will enter the throne room carefully... Keep your hands on your weapons at all times... Don't let your guard down."

The Throne Room was a vast chamber. High tiered balconies admitted dim light. Gigantic statues of a winged beast of some kind towered against the walls and at the middle of the room were column spires of burning incense. A long red carpet led up to a large throne canopied beneath huge velvet drapes. Kaileena stood alone.

"Where is the Empress?" demanded the Prince. "Where are the Sands?"

Kaileena made no reply but walked calmly to a far wall between two of the gigantic statues, where she depressed a lever. The massive door behind the Prince crashed shut. He turned, confused and angry. "What are you doing? You've trapped us all in here!"

Kaileena walked across the room. "I am sorry, Prince, but only one of us can cheat Fate today." Usagi cursed, "Son of a BITCH! I should have known! There aren't two entities that are Kaileena and the Empress! Kaileena IS the damn Empress!"

The Prince looked at Usagi, "You didnt know!" "How was I supposed to know? I've been barricaded in my mothers quarters for the majority of my life! I had always thought Kaileena went to fetch the Empress, The Empress ALWAYS stood in the shadows! I should have seen this sooner!"

The duo watched as Kaileena walked up to the throne, and took up weapons laying wait on armrests either side. A pair of cruelly hooked swords that fitted to her arms like claws, hideously suited to their purpose. She imperiously brandished the

blades, crossed above her head.

She turned with a smile of triumph and spoke without emotion. "I told you to leave, and yet you kept coming back. The both of you worked so hard together... She was trying to help you escape your fate of death! So I began to wonder..." There was menace in her words as she advanced purposefully. "If you could change your Fate, perhaps I could change mine!"

She leaped at them. With no other recourse, the Prince drew his sword and Usagi took a stance similar to her mothers with her mother's dual swords. Kaileena gave a laugh, "You plan on using those dull things to kill me Usagi! I let you LIVE! And still you do not know WHO YOU TRULY ARE!" Usagi looked at her and narrowed her eyes dangerously, "I know who I am... I am not some insane woman living a dual personality! I am the daughter of Shahdee and I will use her blades to cut all ties to you!"

The Empress soon proved an able and determined opponent. Like Shahdee she was quick to block and made lightning fast attacks. She effortlessly swept him aside when he held his block overlong, forcing him onto the offensive. He stole a glance at Usagi who charged at Kaileena's backside and was kicked back without effort on the dark haired woman's part.

"Fool! I am the Empress of Time, I know your every move before you do," she said as she held weapons aloft and blocked the Prince's surprise attack. "I will always be one step ahead of you both! Prince, you cannot harm me no matter how hard you both try!"

Their weapons clashed again, and again as he rolled and Usagi dived in, trying their best to subdue her.

"You are wasting your time," she assured them. "I can see the future." Usagi had snuck up on the Empress and kicked her forward, "Bet you didn't see that in your future!" The Empress flipped elegantly through the air and charged at Usagi. They locked swords. Usagi used all her strength to force her back. To both the Prince and Usagi's astonishment she retreated and summoned a ball of energy that grew up beneath, raising her in a whirling vortex.

"You shouldn't have come here," she warned. "I have seen your future, and it does not look good." Usagi gave a loud growl and twirled her dual blades, "Then why have us unlock the Throne Room's door if you didn't want us here!"

At the end of Usagi's enraged question a pair of ethereal figures emerged. Tall, red-robed, armed with swords, each eerily reminiscent of the Crow Master but deadlier yet. They glided silently toward the Prince and Usagi together dealt swift blows that felt like each were sapping their very souls from them in violent sweeping attacks. The Prince reeled back and

searched about for some advantage over the towering apparitions, his compainion took on the defensive and began to block and try to parry their attacks. The Prince wasted no time in helping his companion out by delivering swift unmerciful blows to the towering apparitions, before they both ran up to the Empress as she descended to meet them once

more.

"Ha ha! It will take more than a simple sword strike to penetrate my defenses! Time heals all wounds." Usagi's eyes filled with tears of rage, it was feeling more futile by every passing moment to keep fighting. Hearing a voice in her mind saying, "Do it! Save him! Show her what you are made of! Show her that a Princess from a forgotten kingdom can change her fate! Push on!" As the Prince slowed her to manageable motion The Empress raged in fury.

"Do you think your powers are greater than mine?"His skill with a sword matched her at least. The Empress broke away from their determined attack."I had hoped the Dahaka would kill you," she spat sharply. "I had hoped Shahdee could keep you from the Island, or the Towers would finish you off." She had been a step ahead of him all along. That he might learn his folly she added a betrayal."I even cursed the sword I gave you. And yet you did not die!"

She flew at him with a cry of rage. He blocked with a clang of steel and kicked her to the carpeted floor. "Why would you do this?" "I've already told you, I have foreseen my future to die at your and HER hands. But like you," she said as she regained her feet, "I've decided to change it!" This last she cried out as a threat, and flew at them again.

He jumped nimbly in vaulted attack, which had served him so well against almost every enemy. His speed caught her off balance and he slashed as he landed, again and again. It was a risky strategy should he misjudge the moment and catch her savage reply."You shouldn't have come here," she gloated. "You will not leave this island alive."

To prove her point she had grabbed Usagi and placed a sword to her throat, "You and her have been getting along quite well... I have saw both of your futures! You fall in love with her, she has already fallen in love with you... But did you know... She was a Princess from a Kingdom that was destroyed!" Looking supreme at her revelation to the Prince she gave a sinister smile, "Oh yes... I do believe it was the Dahaka that I sent to destroy her kingdom so long ago, because I forsaw that she would pair up with you and lead me to my death! Little did I know her Mother foresaw me doing this and had sent my sister Pluto to fetch her and bring her to Shahdee!"

Usagi tensed up rage building quickly, "You killed my birth mother...And you are the reason my adoptive mother is dead!" The Empress dealt a punishing blow to Usagi in the form of a punch to the side of her head, "Silence! Impudent fool!" The Prince became enraged at the punishment the Empress had dealt to Usagi, "Let her go, your quarrel is with me! Nothing good will come of your sacrifice!"

The Empress was not to be dissuaded, she moved the sword that was at Usagi's throat and threw her aside. "Impossible!" she raged. "How could I have failed to see this coming? I can see the future, but I did not see this." Usagi stood up and looked at the woman, "Have you ever figured you rely too much on seeing the future to know that you can change it in the present!"

Furiously the Empress rose once more on her infernal vortex of brilliant light. Once more the Prince and Usagi were confronted by two slender gliding minions. This time they moved forward to preempt the attack, and singled out the nearest

so the Prince could vault over it. It took but a few accurate slashes from them both to send both of the minions fading to yellow dust.

Confounded at the efficient dispatch of her minions, the Empress descended to settle things herself. The Prince was ready. Using his newly replenished stock of Sand he unleashed the Eye of the Storm and moved swiftly, vaulting and slashing. While Usagi was rolling and diving, somersaulting away to run in again, blocking The Empress' retaliation. Both pressing and pressing until she was beaten back.

"I mean you no harm, Kaileena," he panted, "but I must finish this." Usagi's chest was heaving with over exertion, but they both kept their guard up. She rushed at them again. As they flew past each other their raised weapons clashed for the last time. Both of their blades struck home. The Empress staggered to a halt.

"You are a fool, Prince," she cried, through pain and breathless anger. "No matter what you do, you both still will fail." She sank to her knees behind them. The weapons fell from her hands and landed on the carpet with a muffled thud. "Just as I have tried, and I have failed." The Empress collapsed. The Prince turned solemnly. "I am sorry, Kaileena."

They walked wearily to her fallen body, both apprehensive, fearing that she may be pulling a coup and jump up and attack. Before they reached the body, an intense ring of yellow light burst from her, building in an instant to a blinding flash that radiated across the Throne Room, knocking them back and shaking the very foundation of the Island fortress, which fell all at once to a dark shadow. As the shockwave hit, the ground trembled and shook. As the Prince groped to his feet and helped Usagi up, a statue at one side of the Throne Room crumbled. A passage was revealed.

The Prince of Persia stood victorious. He had defeated the Empress of Time before she could create the Sands in the Hourglass. He could do no more. Usagi weakly hung onto the Prince. They had barely escaped with their lives, she looked up to the battered Prince and gave a soft smile, "Well... We won... What do we do now?"

"I must return to the Present." He began to walk forward and a pale hand grasped his tanned one, he turned around and gave Usagi a smile, "We... We will return to the Present... " They found a portal in the passage way that was behind Kaileena's throne and activated it. Stepping into the portal together and going to the Present they stepped out onto the Fortresses fortification wall, and began the trek down. Outside the fortress walls in his own time the weary Prince jumps down off a rock ledge with a heavy sigh and then catches Usagi effortlessly.

"Despite all the warnings that I would fail, I have vanquished the Empress and prevented the creation of the Sands of Time. I have defeated the Dahaka and Fate itself." Usagi looked at him, "Don't be sad then... Be happy... You are a free man..." He looks up at the desolate fortress. Wind moans about its colorless walls. He gave a mirth filled chuckle and looked at the blonde woman with a glitter in his blue eyes, "You're right... It's time to find a way off this rock."

The ground began to tremble. Heavy menacing footsteps come from behind them and their vision fades to gray. Is it possible..? "No! No, no, no!"At their backs the fortress wall is smashed from within. The Dahaka emerges with a roar. A hand grabs behind him as the Prince and Usagi scrambles back onto the rock ledge in an effort to escape. Too late. A leathery tentacle seizes his foot, sweeps him back, whirls him through the air. Usagi reached out her hand in an effort to grab ahold of him and bring him back to the rock ledge. The Prince grabs ahold of her hand firmly and with out warning the Dahaka casts him down inside the broken castle walls, where he lands heavily Usagi following and landing ahead of him. "Ow ow ow ow OW! Remind me never to do that again!"

With barely time to think he takes to his heels and grabs Usagi's hand yanking her up and along side of him. The Dahaka roars in fury as it crashes after them, tentacles licking and probing through the very stone beneath their feet as the Prince and Usagi race down a passage. They jump over a gap, run up over a wall across a larger one, fall and turn a bend to

run over another. Both he and she leaps and grabs blindly at metal bars, swinging to a crumbling path where, with a desperate cling at a rope they haul on over a pit. His scampering feet activate a wall switch and somewhere below a

door slots open. He seizes onto Usagi's waist and held on tightly sliding to the floor from a hanging red curtain. A doorway is open before them and they dive through. A heavy metal door slides shut, the Dahaka hammers violently against it.

"What is this? I saw the Empress die, she never created the Sands. There should be no Dahaka." Stone crumbles from above, the Prince shields his and Usagi's head. The hammering at the door stops and footsteps recede. They are trapped but mercifully alone from the beast of the Timeline. He looks around, brow knit. "And yet it still pursues me. What has gone wrong?"

Usagi thinks again of their clash with the Empress. The blinding flash that erupted from her body - had the Sands been within her from the start, to be released only on her death, spilled to the Throne Room floor, yet to be collected into the Hourglass? If so, then they had been created as a consequence of their actions! The terrible realization hits her, "I think we made the Sands of Time..." The Prince looked at her a haunted crazed look upon his features, "What do you mean?" Usagi looked at him sympathetically and told him what she deemed what had happened.

"I am the architect of my own destruction." Light swirls from a high skylight. The Prince sees only darkness. He

slumps to the ground, despondent. Usagi sat down beside him and stroked his stubbled cheek, "Don't say that... We'll figure something out... I am sure of it..."

"So this is it. What is written in the Timeline cannot be changed." The Dahaka hammers on a metal grille at the skylight overhead. The Prince looks up, and gets defiantly to his feet. "Come for me, then!" Usagi stood up and stood there unsure of what to do, should she run away and leave him there or wait for her fate to be the same as his. She looked up and gave a defiant glare to the beast of the Timeline, 'You come for him... you come for me as well!'

The Dahaka moves away. The Prince stumbles wearily to a wall. It is covered with strange hieroglyphs. His thoughts are in turmoil. "In my quest to destroy the Sands of Time, I have been the one to create them!" As he touches the wall, his hand seems to pulse with light. The hieroglyphs are illuminated like pages in a book. Ghostly images come to him. Soldiers and an hourglass. The words in blue light form a narrative. Usagi began to turn around looking at the glowing hieroglyphs, hearing the Prince begin to read she whirled around.

"Let all who read this know the courage and valor of those who fought and fell for the Maharajah. We sought the power of the Sands of Time. Most found only death... Myself among them... But the Mask of the Wraith gave me a second chance to travel back through time and change my fate." The Prince looks up, not fully comprehending. "This mural shows the impossible..." Usagi looked at him, "But the impossible is not truly the impossible... Kaileena foresaw me being one behind her death... So she sent the Dahaka to my supposed Kingdom, to destroy it and kill me. But my birth mother foresaw it and sent me to Shahdee..." The Prince looked at her and crossed his arms, "Meaning?" "If I defied my fate of death at birth... That means you can defy your fate of death and find a way to go back farther in time, STOP the sands of time from existing and prevent the Dahaka from chasing you again!" He considered her words for a moment and recited a line from the hieroglyphs. "'But the Mask of the Wraith gave me a second chance'. There may still be hope."

The Dahaka smashes against an outside wall, set to break through the thick stone. The Prince has new resolve. He must find the mask and use its power. "You had your chance to take me," he declares. "You won't get another."

After some careful surveying of the room, they had gotten out just in time and down the hallway. Before they heard heavy footsteps come from behind, and the Dahaka bursts through with a roar.

With the beast at their backs once more they run ahead to one side along a wall, and jump back to a broken platform. They smash barrels with their swords and run on through the space, they jumped to a bar and swung over a pit to another and another, while clinging to a ledge and pulling up. In horror they see a hanging skeleton in a torture device. A place of terror indeed. He mounts a rope dangling from a wall, grabbing Usagi by her waist and flinging themselves forward to continue their run, jumping back to another broken platform. They both stumble into a barrel that blocks their run to a

wall. She breaks it and they both scurry out on the wall to jump back to a platform ledge. They scramble to their feet, tentacles of the Dahaka breaking through walls and the floor around them as they both flee desperately to some place that the beast cannot follow. The Prince jumps to it and swings off, tumbling through a doorway with Usagi as water is

released. The enraged Dahaka is left close behind, unable to pass.

"Disrupt the Timeline no further," the distorted guttural threat in the audible to both of their ears. "You both will be removed!"

They catches their breath. They are back in the room where they started, but now on a platform high above. There is no obvious way down. Usagi looked down and she gulped, "What do we do now! We can't go back nor can we go down!" The Prince looked at Usagi and grinned, "Then we go up" He jumped to a nearby stone block that forms a platform high above the ground, Usagi following closely like a second shadow. There was NO way she was being left behind! The

Prince noticed the fortress symbol on a curious smoothly carved stone set into an arched niche, at its front a bar handle. He pulls the carved stone from the wall. Its weight causes the stone block on which they stand to sink to the ground. As it falls, a huge stone block rises between four pillars at the center of the room. High at the opposite side of the ruined chamber the Prince sees two similar devices in pools of light from above and wonders if he might plot a route to them. He hops down and catches Usagi as she jumps down to him.

The huge stone block at the center of the chamber is too high to climb. They must wait to discover its purpose. They run back up the steps. The way ahead is now blocked by fallen masonry in the wake of the Dahaka. They turn instead to the passage on the right. He must ensure that they not get lost in these Catacombs.

Usagi on the other hand is looking at him like he has finally lost it, and she hissed out in a low voice, "Are you crazy! We're going to prowl through these catacombs that we had just ran through from the Dahaka. And you want to go through that again?" The Prince looked at her from the edge of a gap, "Crazy? No... Wanting to get out of here... Yes. I figured out something... That large stone block we used to weigh ourselves down with on that platform... There are two more... They have to activate something... Unless you want to go back and take a risk of running into that damnable being then go for it! I won't stop you! I on the other hand want to get us out!"

A simple wall run carries them across the gap, Usagi poked the Prince's shoulder, "You know how you said That if I wanted to go back and risk running into that damnable Dahaka?" "Yeah... What of it...?" "You jinxed us you jack ass!" The Prince looked back and his eyes widened at seeing the Dahaka at the end of the hallway, "Damn it all!" They ran out on a wall and leapt to grab a pole sticking out. In his practiced manner the Prince swings safely to another, and from that to the ground Usagi right behind him. No time for pause, the roar of the Dahaka very close behind. Usagi gave a frightened cry and ran forward faster. Another gap brings a snap decision - the route branched left and right, "Which way!" Without hesitation the Prince grabs Usagi's arm and darts to the left. By a process he could not easily explain, the growling noises of the beast have ominous meaning.

"No-one escapes the Dahaka."

Usagi gave another cry and broke free of the Prince's grip and sprinted forward, he could hear her cries of , "I do believe in Jinxes! I do I do I do!"

Yet they must try. Rubble blocks their way but a low arch admits a running roll. Tentacles reach out from the wall as they sprint forward. It seems a dead end, but with presence of mind they began their ascent. The thwarted Dahaka beats his chest close beneath. At the top, another collapsed column forms a low arch in their way and the Prince rolls under and on without hesitation while Usagi vaulted over it. Another dead end! There are two gaps ahead, the first taken at a leap and the second a wall run. The Prince has no time to think, he must simply keep moving to get both him and her to safety. Tentacles sprout from the stones at their feet, reaching and probing. A hanging curtain is escape and the Prince grabs Usagi once more leaping on the curtain to slide down. Collecting himself at the bottom they runs off to one side, ducking through another pile of rubble and along a wall to leap out to a broken platform. The roar of the Dahaka is close by as they stumble to yet another low arch of rubble and a leap immediately after. He finds his fingers clutch to a hanging lever, from which he swings to fall breathlessly beside Usagi through the doorway now protected by water.

Once more the Dahaka stands furious beyond. Nearly exhausted, the Prince can barely jump up to grab a ledge above his

head. Usagi keeping time with him they both shimmy to a platform and haul up. Here there was another smooth carved stone with the fortress symbol on it. Certain of his plan, he pulls its handle. Once again the heavy weight causes the column block on which they stand to slowly descend, it grinding downwards as the huge block at the center of the chamber rises higher. He hops down with satisfaction, she leaping off and landing next to him. He sees a doorway of water on a high ledge opposite the top of the block and understands their relation. He is certain that it will lead them from this place. There is one more carved stone to be dragged from its niche. The fork in the passage will surely lead them to it. They must face the Dahaka again.

He grinned at Usagi, "Ready for more fun?" The look of utter terror on her face at another chase with the Dahaka made him want to break down and laugh. Usagi bent over to catch her breath, when she stood up she hit her hand to her fist, "This plan of yours better work or I will THROW you to the Dahaka!" They entered the catacombs once more, and sure enough, the Dahaka appeared they ran down the same passage that forked off to the left and the right. This time they took the right, the worried of what they had faced at the left passage in obstacles bothered them. They steeled themselves for the trials ahead, they jumped over a pit to a hanging lever and straight through a doorway of water to the safety of the chamber. It's about time they caught a break!

Usagi looked at him and heaved a sigh, "Finally some sort of break!" The Prince nodded in agreement, she was correct. Their legs burned from all the running they did, along with the rampant tattoo of their thumping hearts, it was a miracle either one could not hear each others hearts. They ran up a broken wall to a ledge, and from that they jumped to another ledge, and another still higher. On this they moved sideways to drop down on a block column with a carved stone in its niche. He pulls as before he did before with the other stones. This time as they descend they notice the sheer surface of the central stone structure had become studded with ledges. A clear path was now shown. After a long climb up they get to the smooth surfaced top. On the top of the pillar is a sarcophagus with sculpted warrior and sword. Lit brands crackle among moldy cobwebs. Nearby is a curtain of water across a beckoning doorway. A leap to a hanging bar, a swing, and they are in.

They find themselves in a narrow passageway. On their first step forward the Dahaka bursts from the stone sarcophagus on the platform behind them and roars his distorted threat. "Where are they!"

Safe behind the curtain of water. To their relief, the Prince and Usagi find a basin full of crystal clear water to themselves. Usagi slumped against the wall and slid to the floor with a sigh of relief, the Prince sat on the wall opposite to her and relaxed. "You know... I am really starting to wish that the Dahaka would just leave us be... His mistress is dead... Why does he still continue?" The Prince looked sadly at her, "With you attempting to help change my fate, he sees you as another target now..." he heaved a sigh, "I wish I never got you involved with this..."

He had heard the rustle of garments and kept his eyes closed, "If you wish to kill me... Do it... I have brought you enough misery..." He felt a warm hand against his forehead that ran down from his forehead to his chin, tilting his head upwards he braced for a swipe across his throat to end him. Instead he felt a pair of soft lips against his chapped ones, his blue eyes shot open and saw only blonde hair. She pulled back and gave him a smile, "I wouldn't kill you if it meant my losing my own life..." running her fingers through his wind tangled and slightly greasy hair she gently untangled the knots with her fingers.

The Prince looked at her tenderly, "But I have dragged you through so much..." Her index finger was placed gently against his lips to silence him, "Nothing needs to be forgiven..." The only light was from the sun courtesy of a small window and he was mesmerized at how she looked, "Kaileena had nothing that you have shown me... " Usagi gave him a confused look, "Like what?" "She didn't have kindness... Compassion... Nor did she have your beauty..." Her cheeks suddenly felt warmer than usual, "I'm just a nobody... She was an Empress..." "Ah... But you are a Princess from a kingdom that was destroyed... That technically makes you a Queen... I am just a mere Prince..."

She stood up and helped him up, "My Prince... You are more than just a mere Prince..." She gave him a playful smile, "You are the Prince of Persia!" The Prince gave a playful grin to her as he stood up and grabbed her in an embrace, "That I am... And when we get back to Babylon... You shall be my Queen!"


End file.
